


Sasuke Shippuuden (PREVIEW)

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..." Hinata activates her snake sword, electricity crackling throughout her arm, "but, this is goodbye."excerpt of episode 51 of the anime, chapter 427 of the manga with my own twist.





	Sasuke Shippuuden (PREVIEW)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is part three of my fanfic series 'Road to Ninja':
> 
> 1) Naruto; Hokage's Hero (prequel/sequel) WORK-IN-PROGRESS
> 
> 2) Hyuuga Heiress (follows the seasons inbetween, plus the filler episodes) NOT POSTED/PUBLISHED
> 
> 3) Sasuke Shippuuden (following the canon of Naruto Shipuuden with my own twists and turns) WORK-IN-PROGRESS
> 
>  
> 
> NOTICE: The pairing here is SasuHinaNaru. If you don't like it, please don't read. 
> 
> Also, this is for MATURE audiences only. If you are not of the appropriate age group, please do NOT read. Canonical characters die later on, so if you haven't watched or read Naruto yet, do not read; as it contains spoilers. ALSO, PLEASE EXCUSE DICTATION AND VOCABULARY (English isn't easy for me)

1

* * *

 **MY IMAGE** :

 

Link:<https://orig00.deviantart.net/899d/f/2018/099/1/7/hinata_as_sasuke_by_sasunaruandnarusasu-dc8d07x.png>

Feel free to check out my DA to see the full artwork, thank you :D

Please note that this is just a work-in-progress. It's not finished as of yet, and will likely take awhile. 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke and Naruto were running around the hallways. The blonde felt his chest exherlerating; his breath running short on thin air. It was dark, and the only source of light were the candles lit around the cracked walls of Orochimaru's Hideout. Every door they opened to the sides were empty; no signs of Hinata anywhere in sight.

 

' _Where the hell are you_?' Naruto thinks, heart thumping wildly against his chest. He felt a rush of adrenaline, and his feet were leading him to who knows where. All he could think about right now was of his teammate. Sasuke was following close behind like a second shadow, and so was Captain Yamato. Kakashi currently couldn't join in on the mission to retrieve Hinata-chan. And Sasuke was still looking around with his Sharingan activated; but not sensing any chakra signatures anywhere. Naruto cries out desperately in the darkness.

 

The whole chasm _explodes_.

 

Team Kakashi looks around in shock.  Debris is everywhere. Rocks are scattered at the outside of the hole they've made. But, Sai has already awakened Hinata in her sleep.

 

The two, Naruto and Sasuke, rush out to the entrance in a flurry of footsteps. The light is close, so close they could almost touch it...

 

They stumble out, and Naruto already sees Sai looking up skyward. His blue eyes widen once he sees who he's staring at.

 

' _H - Hinata-chan_...' Sasuke catches up to Naruto, and he stiffens in response. His eyes narrow.

 

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She says, in an emotionless voice unlike her own. She frowning down at them, and they notice her black hair is long; reaching down to her legs. And she's wearing the Sound clothing; a white yukata with a purple rope tied loosely around her waist. She's looking down at them, from the top of the red, rocky cliff.

 

Naruto flinches. No, _no_ , that's not her. His Hinata would never...

What happened to that blushing, shy little girl he used to know and love? Was she... _gone_ now?

 

Did she disappear; so distantly just like that? He remembered, the last time they....

 

\---

_"N - Naruto-kun?" Hinata choked, coughing out blood; as the blonde held her by the neck. He froze; and he felt his demonic red chakra lessen just a little. He wouldn't beat her up into a bloody pulp just yet. "You've never...known what it was like. To lose your whole family, your own clan! Y - you were alone from the start!" She shouts, tears trickling down her cheeks, and she shoves Naruto off of her._

 

 

\---

 "W - what about our bond?" Naruto shouts, feeling like someone had just struck a chidori through his chest. And not in that way, too. 

"You were like a sister to me; a friend!" He says in tears. "And now...and _now_..." He wipes them away angrily with his sleeve, and looks up at her with glassy eyes. "Why didn't you kill me? ...Why?" He choked through gritted teeth. Hinata looked down at her feet for a second, and responded in a voice void of all emotion, of all feeling.

 

"I'm not like a murderer, Naruto-kun. I wouldn't kill a soul if I didn't have to. I'm scared of blood, N - Naruto." Her pale eyes hold back tears, and her face scrunches up. She sobs to herself, and all Team Kakashi could do was look away 

 

There was a flicker of concern etched on her face, but was then replaced with a mask so blank that was so out of character for Hinata.

 

"Our days together are over." She says sadly, and suddenly, so suddenly, she's by his shoulder. Her arm is draped over his and she is hugging him. Sasuke watches this with wide eyes. "But, now..." She withdraws a snake sword from behind her back with superhuman speed. 

 

 

 

> "This is goodbye, Naruto-kun." It's about to stab into his back, but all Naruto could think of at the moment was saving his best friend from the darkness. Even if it seemed impossible...
> 
>  

...He would do it.

 

Sai was there to block the attack. He stood between Hinata and Naruto. 

 

And the blonde passes out into her arms.

 

\---

Naruto looked around in his mindscape. He stood on sewer water, and as he swished around, he saw face to face with the Kyuubi, Kurama. Iron bars stood between the two of them 

 

"Let's go, Naruto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
